Robin x Zorro
by annizmon
Summary: A story on how Zorro accepted Robin as a crew member when she first came onto the ship... love was in the air... Chapter 4 is up... on what was happening when they reached a town.. a town of manafacturing and making of ship...
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

Robin was saved by Luffy and was brought back to Luffy's ship, _Merry-go-round_. When Robin stepped onto the ship, everyone in the ship refused to accept her as their ship member. 

"Luffy, are you mad? You saved someone who tried to kill us!" said Nami crossly, looking at her captain.

"She was injured and could not run away when the underground cave collapsed. As I was running to the entrance, I saw her and so I saved her along the way," explained Luffy as he turned his head to Chopper.

"Chopper, can you treat her? She is badly injured and had lost a lot of blood while fighting with Mr. 0."

"Ok, Luffy."said Chopper.

He changed from a reindeer into his human form and carried Robin over his shoulders and walked into the bunk.

"Zorro, Sanji and Uosopp, set sail!" Shouted Luffy enthusiastically.

Chopper came up from the deck and reported,

"She is sleeping soundly in the room and I had treated all the injuries. She really needs a lot of rest. Sanji, can you cook some food that can replenish the blood she has lost in the battle? She had also been poisoned too, but she will be alright after a few days."

"Ok, Mr Doctor Chopper, your job's here done. Serving food is my duty," Sanji replied with a wink and rushed to the kitchen to prepare some food.

"Sanji! Wait! I didn't mean now! She won't be able to eat since she would be in a coma for a few days."

OoOoOoO

Robin woke up after three days of rest with her body aching from her previous battle. She saw Luffy by her bedside the second she opened her eyes and asked,

"Did you rescue me, Luffy?"

"Yep. The underground cave collapsed and so I picked you up as I ran out of the cave. Chopper helped treat your injures. So I was not the only one who saved you," responded Luffy with a wide grin on his face.

"Why did you save me? I thought I could find the history of books in this country but it isn't here. I had wanted to die..."

"You are very strong and so I hope that you can join straw hat pirates to be my team member." Said Luffy.

He turned to his team members and as if asking for their approval, asked,

"Am I right, Zorro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper?"

"No, I will not accept her as a team member. She makes me sick." Zorro snarled in reply a second after Luffy asked.

He walked away to his room and slammed the door shut with a resounding bang.

"I will not accept her as our team member. She tried to kill us all, Luffy," protested Nami angrily.

"I do not have any objections as long as you say that Robin is our team member," said Chopper and Usopp in unison.

"As long as it is a woman, I welcome her to the ship," Sanji spread his arms in a welcoming gesture and smiled flirtatiously at Robin.

"Sanji, stop being a love-sick idiot. She is older than you and she will not like and definitely not love you," Nami replied jealously, narrowing her eyes.

"Four against two! So Robin stays on the ship. Let's celebrate our newest addition to the team! Hooray!" Shouted Luffy merrily as he danced around in circles. He pulled the sulking Zorro out of his room to join in the merry-making.

Robin heard their conversion and a pretty smile crept up her face, highlighting her features. She made a silent vow that she would not betray her new-found friends and that she would try her very best to be accepted by them fully.

Before Nami stepped into the deck, Robin took out a bag of gold and jewelry and said ,

"Will that be enough for you to accept me as a member of the ship? If it is not enough, take this bag too," offered Robin, with that smile still on her face as she took another bag of gold from her pocket.

"Yes, it is enough. Thanks sister Robin," Nami replied immediately, her eyes lighting up as the sight of the gold and jewelry.

"I have a beautiful sword for you, Zorro," said Robin.

"I am not interested in your gifts. I will not accept your gift and you. So don't expect me to accept you. You make me sick. Get out of my sight now!" Zorro snapped as he know that she would bribe him to make him accept her. Thus, he rejected her before she could say another word.

"Never mind about that Zorro, I will make you accept me soon. I have my way to make you accept me," she mumbled to herself.

"Here is the food that I prepared for you, Robin sweetheart," started Sanji, carrying a large tray of mouth-watering food and laying it out on the table.

"Thanks Sanji." She kissed Sanji on his cheeks before picking up the food with a fork and spoon delicately and putting it into her mouth to eat.

Sanji walked back to the kitchen and was on cloud nine after receiving a kiss from Robin.

"Sanji, you looked like an idiot!" Zorro commented.

Sanji did not hear what Zorro had said because his heart was somewhere else.

"Are you going to start a fight with Sanji? If you do, you will not be sleeping in your bed now. I will want you not watch out where the ship is going, Zorro." Said Nami furiously.

"Who wants to fight over a woman that bribe people to accept her. Love idiot. I am tired now. I am going back to my room to take a rest now."Said Zorro as he walked away yawning loudly.

"From your conversion with Zorro, I understand that Sanji and Zorro fight every now and then, am I right, Nami?"asked Robin.

"They fight because they disagree with each other. Zorro is not a person that likes to talk. He likes to let the fighting do the talking and so he is a person who do not think. Whereas Sanji is the opposite. He will think before he do anything. But one thing is for sure, when he sees women, he will be like Zorro, never thinking about what is he doing." A sigh after Nami had say the sentence.

"Is that so? You understand them both so well. The only thing that i know about Zorro is that he is a very famous swordsman," Said Robin with a smirk and an unusual gleam in her eyes.

"I understand because they both live with me in the ship everyday. When you see each other everyday you will know everyone's good bad habits once you get along well with them on the ship," Nami explained, hoping that Robin would not misunderstand her.

Robin gave a musical laugh before she consoled Nami,

"I am only joking. When I was on the ship of yours the last time, I could see that already. You guys trust each other. I can see that from the way you all fought with me. Can you tell me more about Zorro?" Asked Robin, who was in love with said guy the first time she saw him.

Nami understood Robin's intentions as she heard her speak Zorro's name with much affection. She pondered for a moment and answered,

"That guy, Zorro, is the laziest among us. Once he finishes the battle on land, he will return to the ship to sleep first. So everytime if you can't find him on the ship, look for him in his bedroom. After waking up, he will train himself with the dumbbell over there just beside my mandarins. When Sanji had prepared the meal for everyone else , he will eat and then return to his bedroom again to catch more sleep." Nami let out a sigh before continuing,

"I think he sleeps for more than 12 hours a day. That's what I can tell now based on my knowledge of Zorro."

Nami gave Robin a kind smile and then stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, time to start working. Nice talking to you, Robin," Nami gave her a little wave before getting up from her seat and looking at her compass to make sure that the ship was going in the right direction.

OoOoOoO

Robin walked down to the deck to her room. As she reached Zorro's room, she stopped and knocked on his room door. Zorro, of course did not hear it as he was sleeping soundly in bed.

Robin, seeing that she did not get a response, entered the room silently and saw Zorro's hands over his head and legs opened wide and with one leg on the floor.

Robin giggled at Zorro's sleeping form and came to his bed to put his leg back onto the bed. She then put his hand down to his bed. And down onto his lap. Picking up the blanket which was strewed across the floor, she covered Zorro with the blanket, afraid that he would catch a cold.

Zorro felt the movement at his hands and legs and woke up, being a light sleeper. He was on "alert" mode immediately, as his body was able to be at its best form whenever he felt a threat. Opening his eyes, he saw Robin standing beside his bed and asked irritatedly,

"Why are you here in my room?"

Robin did not even flinch from his choice of words, and if she was affected by his hostile tone, she did nothing to show it.

"I came in and saw your sleeping form so I helped you put your leg onto the bed then put both your hands on your lap and covered the blanket on you, afraid that you will catch a cold, Zorro," Robin answered with a grin.

Zorro scoffed at her reply, and snarled,

"There's no need for you to take care of me. I can do that fine by myself."

He threw away the blanket and said hissed,

"Get out now! I need to sleep and when you get out, close the door."

He closed his eyes shut again and tried to sleep, feeling annoyed that Robin had interrupted his precious sleep.

"I am also very tired,can I share your bed with you?" "If you do not mind," added Robin as she sat on the bed, preparing to lie down next to him.

Her sentence received an immediate reply from Zorro as he opened his eyes, with shock registered on his face. He covered it up with a ferocious shout,

"I told you to get out of my bed and my room! If you don't I will use force to make you do so."

What was wrong with this woman? Is she that desperate or was she just teasing him?

"If I remembered correctly, when I met you on this ship the other time round, you could not do anything to me," said Robin slyly with a wicked grin.

"I am stronger than before so I can use force to make you leave my room," Zorro snapped in reply angrily.

"Sometimes, violence cannot solve everything, you know," explained Robin, shaking her head at Zorro's stubbornness.

She trailed her finger down his cheek tentatively, and bore her eyes into his, as if challenging him to do something about it.

She just crossed the line, Zorro thought.

Zorro sprung up from the bed and pushed Robin to the door. He kicked the door open and pushed her out of the room. But before Zorro could close the door, Robin kissed him on his lips lightly and whispered over his ears,

"Good night, Zorro and have a sweet dream." She walked away to her room.

Zorro was left petrified to the ground, his mind trying its best to process what had happened. He darted his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting there, and was shocked to taste Robin there.

He tried to erase all thought about a certain dark-haired woman with an hour-glass figure, but to no avail. Thus, he went to sleep dreaming of very, very, sweet and tangible lips.

OoOoOoO

Unknown to both of them, Sanji had seen the whole incident while he was walking along the corridor, and was very worried about Robin. He barged into Zorro's room with the intention to scold him and perhaps, beat him to a plump..

"Zorro, wake up! I have something to ask you!" yelled Sanji.

"What do you want love idiot? I want to sleep, so don't disturb me. Go away." Said Zorro in his sleep. He had been so close to closing his mouth over those voluptuous lips in his dreams...

"Just wake up will you!" shouted Sanji again.

"Fine, I am up, so what do you want to tell me? Speak now, don't waste my time," Zorro grumbled when the image of those perfect lips were dispelled once again..

"I saw you kiss Robin, why did you do that?"

Zorro tried to fight the smirk that was threatening to form. How could he forget those lips of hers? When he had confirmed that he was keeping a straight face on, he replied,

"I did not kiss her, she was the one who initiated the kiss. I think she does it to every guy, she kissed you too, right?"

"What! She kissed you on your lips! She only kissed me on my cheeks! Why did she kissed you on your lips, huh?" Sanji shrieked into Zorro's ear and stormed out of his room.

"She also tried to sleep on my bed, but I stopped her and pushed her to the door and before she left and kissed me," added Zorro before Sanji left his room, clearly enjoying the amount of distress he was causing Sanji to be in.

"This is not happening... This is not happening..." Sanji chanted to himself until everyone heard what he was saying.

"What happened to you, Sanji?"asked Usopp.

Everyone was there on the top deck, except for Robin and Zorro, who were both in their respective bedrooms.

"Robin kissed Zorro on his lips. I am heartbroken," announced Sanji.

Everyone sighed at Sanji's speech with the exception from Luffy, who was curious as to why Robin kissed Zorro, and asked Nami to kiss him in order for him to understand this feeling. He received a smack from Nami, who deepened her sigh,

"Why is he always like that? Whenever he sees a woman who kisses him and then kisses another man, he would be heart broken."

"He is always like that. Get a grip on yourself, Sanji, It's just a girl," said Usopp.

"Cheer up, Sanji,"consoled Chopper.

"That girl that I just fell in love with is ……"said Sanji.

"We know. Its Robin. You said it just now, and that Robin had kissed Zorro on his lips," Said Nami.

"Yes, Robin. She kissed Zorro on his lips. I saw it with my own eyes, but I don't believe it," fumed Sanji, his face red with anger.

"What if I give you a kiss on your lips? Would you feel better?" Nami asked and and give Sanji a light peck on his lips.

Sanji swooned at Nami's actions, and returned to his happy mode.

"Thanks, for your kiss, Nami. I feel better now. You are the best," Sanji whooped and give Nami a long, demanding kiss before letting her go and returning to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

OoOoOoO

Zorro woke up from his sleep and he quickly went to Robin's room. When he reached her room, he rapped on the door. Hearing Robin's voice, allowing him to enter, he stepped into the room.

"Hi, Zorro, you must have missed me so you come and look for me, right?" asked Robin, battling her eyelids at him..

"I don't miss you, I just want to know why you kissed me," asked Zorro.

"I kissed you because I like you, and I had also hoped that you would accept me as a team member of this ship," Robin replied with a grin.

"Ok, I accept you as a team member of this ship, is it alright now? So stop disturbing me. I don't love you. You got what you wanted so just leave me alone." Said Zorro.

"Ok, I got what I wanted; making you accept me as a team member. But now, I want you to be my boyfriend. That is my next goal or I would kill myself if you refuse me again.

"Stop threatening me. I am not going to love you or say like you. You have a very evil heart."

Robin took a dagger from her sleeve and cut herself at the neck. Blood started flowing out from the wound. Zorro gasped as he saw this and quickly removed the dagger from her hands and carried her out of her room to find Chopper to cure her wound.

"Chopper, Robin tried to kill herself, come quickly and save her."shouted Zorro.

Chopper ran towards Zorro in a flash and exclaimed when he saw Robin's state.

"Her wound is very deep, she had lost a lot of blood yesterday, and now she lost some more blood. Sanji you have to help me cook some fluid food to help her replenish all the blood she had lost."

"Sure, here take this food first, I had cooked it lunch time, and have just heated up the food." Said Sanji.

"Why was she wounded, Zorro? It looks like a wound caused by a knife to me, what did you do to her," asked Chopper, demanding for an answer.

Zorro explained what had happened to a very distraughted Chopper.

"So that was how she got wounded. You know that Robin had lost a lot of blood when she came on board, why did you still anger her, Zorro?"

"How in the world would know that she meant what she said? I can't understand her! I will not take responsibly for her."

"You hurt my beloved Robin," Sanji accused and turned his head to face Robin,

"Why did you not fall in love with me, I would be at your service whenever you need me."

"I don't like you, Sanji, I only like Zorro. Besides, I think Nami likes you. She would do any thing for you,Sanji. Am I right, Nami?" asked Robin.

"How did you know that?" asked Nami.

"I saw your eyes sparkling when you talked about Sanji just now." Said Robin.

"I am very cold, can you carry me to my bed and accompany me on my bed, please, Zorro," pleaded Robin.

"Do it, Zorro, she needs you badly now," said Sanji, giving him a push.

"Let's go, everyone here. They need to have some peace here." Said Sanji.

After everyone had left, Zorro carried Robin to his room and put her on his bed.

"You rest here now, and don't attempt to get up."

"I am very cold, can you hug me in your bed?"asked Robin.

Zorro took the blanket that he had thrown aside just now and covered her with it.

"Now, you sleep, and don't bother about me not having a place to sleep." Zorro patted Robin lightly on the head before he walked to the door.

"Don't go, I want you to stay with me," Robin begged.

Zorro let out a long sigh before answering,

"Ok, I will stay with you, but now it is time for my training, so you sleep first. I will be back after I have finished my training and bath. Is that alright?" asked Zorro.

"Yes, you go for your training first. Are you sure that you will be back to stay with me?" asked Robin.

"Yes, so you sleep tight, I may bring back your dinner too. Good night for now." Said Zorro.

"I will sleep tight and have a good dream, thanks to you, Zorro." Robin answered and curled up on the bed to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Zorro left the room and went for his training and after that he went for a bath and returned to his room with his and Robin's dinner.

"Wake up, Robin, here is your dinner,"said Zorro.

Robin heard his voice and opened her eyes and saw him with two plates on his both hands, she took out of the bed and helped him put down one of the plates so he could take a chair for her to seat.

"Thanks, Zorro. Sanji is really a very good cook. He really can cook a large variety of dishes." Robin praised Sanji's cooking.

"I think you should be very hungry now, six hours had passed since the last time you have eaten." Said Zorro.

"I am not very hungry. The portions are large, I think I will not be able to finish them."

"Try your best to eat them all. Don't waste food. Sanji must have taken a lot of time to cook them. He really hates people who waste food. I remember that when he was still not our ship member, he worked at a restaurant with his teacher who taught him how to cook. If any one of the customers did not finish the food, he would fight with that person until he faints," Said Zorro, recalling about what Sanji did to the customers.

"He is very violent." Said Robin after she heard what Zorro said about Sanji.

"That fellow had a very bad past. His teacher and him were in a no man's island and had been hungry for 21 days. On the the 28th day, a ship came to their rescue and they were saved. So he treasured food ever since. He hates people who waste food." Said Zorro.

"I did not know that, he looks like a very strong man without worries." Said Robin.

"The one who is very strong and without worries will be Luffy. He is a very happy guy and would not worry unless there is no food for him to eat." Said Zorro.

"Yeah, Luffy is really one that without worries. Then who is the one who worries the most?" asked Robin.

"Nami. She worries and thinks too much, more than any one else. She vents her frustration by scolding every one." Said Zorro.

Robin gave a girlish giggle at Zorro's description of Nami and asked,

"So Zorro, what is your goal in life?"

"To became a best swordsman." He said this with a confident smug.

"Your food is getting cold, do you want me help you heat it up?" asked Zorro.

"No need to. I am going to finish it soon." Said Robin.

It was silent for the next few minutes as both of them ate their dinner quietly.

When both of them had finished their meal, Zorro cleared the table and instructed Robin to lie down on the bed and wait for him to come back.

After a while, Zorro was back in the room. Robin was in the bed and waiting for him. "Come and sleep beside me. I think the blanket is not warm enough," Robin whined and looked at Zorro with puppy-eyes.

How could Zorro resist her? He muttered a curse as he gave in to the temptation.

"Ok, I will sleep beside you, but no funny business from you. Is that clear?" Zorro demanded.

"Ok, sir, no funny business from me," Robin answered, making her voice sound as meekly as possible.

Zorro climbed into his bed and slept beside Robin to keep her warm.

A new beginning for Zorro and Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2:

Robin recovering from seasickness and the aftermath

One week had passed, Robin finally could get out of the bed after the approval of Doctor Chopper. For the second day, she fainted and had been in coma after she spent a night in Zorro's room. Sanji blamed Zorro for Robin spending a night with him. He of course did not bother about that and continued his afternoon nap as usual.

It was when Robin had been in the coma for the second day, Zorro started worrying. But Chopper said that it was not his fault in fact, he helped her by keeping her body warm and so blood can circulate better in her body.

She finally woke up on the third day. So everyone was relived. But after several hours, she started vomiting and the colour of her face turn white, so white as a sheet of paper and everyone started their worries again.

Chopper started examine her and realized that she was only suffering from seasickness so everyone put their hearts down once again. But everyone did not know that the seasickness she had would take a few weeks to recover.

Zorro was by her bed all the time and did not take his usual afternoon and evening naps just to look after her. It was like that for three weeks and Zorro had grown thinner as this three weeks passed by. Robin was in a blur at these times so she did not know what happened. Only know that when it was time to take medicine, a very bitter liquid was forced down her throat, when she was be on pins and needles, there would be someone there wiping her sweat and massaging her body to make her feel better.

Everyone was very surprised that Zorro could be such a passionate person who would do any thing to make the person feel better. It was the unknown side of Zorro that everyone saw. He really took pains to look after her sick body. At sometime, Robin would vomit onto Zorro's shirt and he will take his shirt off and continued looking after Robin after she had fallen asleep, he will take a bath and change into his new shirt.

Everyone resumed their duties of sailing the ship as they knew that there would be someone looking after Robin at her room. At times, Chopper will go into her room to check on her to see whether she feel better and whether he need to change the medicine to a stronger dose or a weaker dose.

At the third week, Robin had recovered from her seasickness and managed to get out of her bed. Everyone was pleased to see her walking on the floor of the ship once again. When Robin saw the much leaner Zorro, she was very surprised and puzzled to see him thinner and wanted to know what happened.

"What happened to you? Why are you thinner than the time I arrived at the ship?" Robin partly knew the reason why that Zorro was thinner but she wants to know the truth from his mouth that was why she asked him when she saw him.

"What! You do not know the reason? You should know! I have been looking after you since you came into this ship! I have not taken my afternoon and evening naps all because of you!" Zorro bellowed angrily at Robin whose mind went blank suddenly.

"Why are you so angry? I really did not know that. Everyday, my brain was in a blur and only knew that a very bitter liquid which I dislike was forced down my throat." Robin told Zorro about how the medicine felt when it was down her throat.

"You still can say that! I had been your caretaker twenty-four hours round the o'clock and now what! I will not be taking care of you when you fall sick the second time."Zorro was so angry with Robin as she did not understand his pains in taking care of her and walked away to his room for his afternoon nap.

"Don't be so angry Zorro. I just joking. I can feel that someone was taking care of me. Thanks. You are the best." Running over to pull Zorro's hand, hugged him and giving a very long deep kiss on his lips.

Zorro was surprised that Robin kissed him again. He was not as shocked as last time but was contented that she did kissed him or else he may walked off just like that and never want to talk to her for several days.

"Now I am not angry, your kiss had destroyed the angriness in me, now what do you want after I had had been looking after you for three weeks." Zorro repeated his question again to Robin.

"Now I am only concentrating on my training and now you have disturbed my training. The whole three weeks I have been looking after you. I have not trained myself for three weeks all because of you. How are you going to repay me for the lost of time? I do not think that you can recapture the time that had been lost?" Zorro was so cross with Robin that he decided to vent all his anger at her.

Robin was dumbfounded. She did not know that Zorro's feelings could change so quickly. There will be a way to make him happy again. As she thought of that, she strolled back to her room.

Everyone was there when all of these incidents happened. Sanji quickly jumped down and stopped in front of Robin from entering the door that led to all the bedrooms. Sanji was hoping that Robin was not angry with Zorro so he started explaining "Are you angry with Zorro? He is always like that. He only cares for his training but these three weeks he had been very stressed looking after you. I know that he cares a lot for you. He is one guy that will hide his feeling from everyone here. I never seen him cared so much for a lady. That means you mean a lot to him in his heart."

"I am not angry with him. He should angry with me because I had been his trouble for three whole weeks. I think that he would have been very stressed up and that was why he vented his anger on me. I just take it as a scolding from him. Nothing serious. I know that he cares a lot for me or else he will be be so thin after three weeks of torture from me.

"If he will not love you, I can, in fact, let's start it now." said Sanji with a very atrocious grin on his face hoping that Robin will really love him although he knows that it was impossible.

Nami heard what Sanji had said and quickly throw an orange at his head and use her rod to knock him on his body to stop his nonsense.

"Nami, I just joking only." Sanji said after receiving the knocks of Nami's rod from Nami.

"I will not do that, don't worry. Robin is Zorro's girlfriend. I will not touch her, Don't be angry with me Nami. You are the most beautiful girl I ever met." said Sanji who was curry favoring Nami so that she will not feel angry with her and hit him some more.

"Your sweet talking will not affect me, Sanji. Everywhere you go, you will use your honey mouth talking to other girls and every of the girls will fall for it. I will not fall for it. Every girl to you is beautiful so I am also one of them right?" Nami was tired of Sanji's honey words as she was the only girl on the ship before Robin had came in to join the team.

Robin went to her bedroom and when she entered the room, she saw Zorro in her room and was open-mouthed as she thought that he was furious with her.

"Why are you in my room? You must be very annoyed with me now so why are you here. Sanji just now said that he wanted my body and Nami beat him up very badly. So if you do not want my body, I will not forced you to do it. It is alright. I was thinking about it just now when I was walking to my room and I will not force you any more." Robin walked to her bookshelf and take a book out to read ignoring Zorro's presence.

"Why are ignoring me? Ok, fine! I am getting out of here!" Zorro slammed the door after he had came out of Robin's room. He went into Robin's room to say sorry and hope that she will forgive him for venting his anger on her although she was in the wrong.

Robin continued her reading ignoring the slamming door. After reading a while, pearls of tears rolled down her checks. "I am so sorry. I did not want to" she mumbled to herself.

Robin quickly ran out of her room to find Zorro. She found him on the upper deck and quickly dashed towards him and hugged him from his back. At this moment, Zorro turned back to kiss Robin on her check and continued his lifting of weights. Robin continued to hug Zorro from his back.

"I am very sorry that I had vent my anger on you, Robin and can you stop hugging me. I am sweaty and wet. If you want to hug me, wait until I take a bath, I will let you hugged until you enough.

A?N: Like it? Hate it? Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece.

A/N : Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3 

When Nami saw that Zorro and Robin were hugging each other again, she was felt with envy and jealous of Zorro and Robin. She hoped that there was someone who could do that to her and the person was Sanji. She really hoped that he would loved her like what Zorro was doing to Robin. She really hoped so but that was only her merely her thinking.

Their words send shiver down her spine and goose pimples on her skin at this time at sea as it was windy around her. Her thoughts started to run wild on the behavior of Zorro.

Why did Zorro suddenly change?

From a strict and serious person to a a person whose eyes filled with a happy grin.

She really did not understand his sudden change of character.

She really hoped that they can vanished into thin air forever after they had made up and always inseparable.

* * *

Nami decided to go to Zorro's room to look for him and asked him what had happened to him. 

When Nami entered Zorro's room, she did not see any one in there. Where is he? Where has he gone to? I saw him coming in to the corridor just before she was here.

Then Nami heard some giggling and talking inside the room. There were Robin and Zorro's voices. They are coming to the room, what should she do? Where should she hide? No. No hiding, she was here to look for Zorro and she did not do any thing wrong and there was no need to hide.

Zorro stepped into his room and followed closed behind was Robin and they were holding hands.

When Zorro saw Nami in his room, Zorro asked "Nami, why are you here, this is not your room?"

"I have something to ask you, Zorro, privately, so Robin, can you excused yourself for awhile? Thanks." Nami wanted to ask Zorro without other people in here so she wanted Robin to go out.

"Ok, I go out for a while , you guys talk. Please let me know when you have finished. Thanks, Nami." Robin walked toward the door.

Before Robin would step out of Zorro's room, Zorro grabbed hold of her hand and said " It's alright, you can stay. I have nothing to hide."

"Is that alright that I stay, Nami?" Robin looked at Nami and asked for her approval for staying beside Zorro.

"That shall be alright, if Zorro do not want you to leave his sight." Nami answered Robin's question without thinking.

Without wasting any time, she came to her point and asked "Zorro, why did you change so suddenly?"

"Hmm.. about that question, that will be a long story. I think you girls better get a chair and seat down as I explained." Zorro said as he himself grabbed a chair and sat down on it.

* * *

"Are you going to tell a story to us?" Robin questioned Zorro in a curious mood. 

"Yes, I going to start the story." answered Zorro who was about tell his past story.

"There was a girl in the Judo and was the master's daughter. She was the one of the strongest in the Judo until the day I came to join it. We challenged each other until one day, after the battle, she told me that she would not grow any stronger as she has developed her breasts and changing to a woman, she said that she would not win me if the battle continued to go on. But she wanted to challenged me when we become one of the best swordsmen in the world." Zorro stopped for a while and took a drink of water before continued with his story.

"The next day, she fell down from the stairs and died at the end as she had suffered some serious head injuries that caused her life. She had the funeral the next day. I would not take it that she had just died like that and refused to accept the cause of her death because she was my enemy to defeat to gain the top spot of the swordsman. My teacher, her father told to accept the fate that she was dead. I told him to give me her sword as her memento."touching the white covered sword which was tied on his wrist and staring at it with sadness and with love for a long while.

* * *

When Robin saw his reaction against the sword, Robin was convinced that there more of handful truths that was buried in this sword and asked "You seen to kind of like her. This sword must be very important to you." as the jealously felt the air, Robin was saddened by the things turning on her and Zorro. 

Zorro was in the stare and quickly recovered his gesture and said "What did you say, Robin, I did not hear what you say, can you repeat again on what you just now." who did not hear what Robin had said as his mind was in a daze.

"Never mind about that." said Robin whose heart had drowned deep into the bottom of the well.

Seeing the saddened and depressed face on Robin, Nami quickly explained "You should feel so depressed, 


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

A/N : The last sentence of the story for chapter 3 was "you should NOT feel depressed, Robin." I typed it in bit it disappeared after I put that in the fan fiction. Sorry for that.

Enough of the winning, here goes chapter 4.

* * *

Robin was staring into the space, the captain and others did not dare to disturb her afraid that she would attack them in anger, so they asked Nami for a "girl and girl talk" with her.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Nami put all the guts she had and approached Robin with caution.

"I got upset with Zorro seeing his swords more important then any one else." Robin told Nami what she was upset about.

"If a swordsman does not have any sword, they are defenseless against their enemies. Their swords are their livelihood. So of course Zorro had been treasuring his swords more than anyone else. Don't you think that you are over reacting, Robin, over his swords?" Nami tried to explain the situation to Robin hoping she understood.

"I know, can I have a piece of quiet world just a while, I am ok, so go and do your things, we are reaching land are we?"

"Ok, since you said so, I am off." Nami went off and looked at her campass making sure that the ship did not enter the wrong route.

Zorro strolled out from his room and saw Robin standing at th ship edge dazing thinking of something. He walked to her and sneaking a kiss on her right side of her forehead. Looking bewildered, Zorro touching her forehead to see whether was she sick or not, but she did not have a fever he then broke the silence by asking "What wrong with you, Robin?"

"Nothing was wrong, I was just jealous of the one sword your teacher had give it to you, that's all." Robin told Zorro the truth on why she was in a bad mood.

"You mean the sword." taking the sword that was left after his fight with Juraquille Mihawk from his wrist and finished his sentence. "Don't worry, ok. It was a mement that all, and also a promise that I made with her and a goal for me to carry on living on with my life." Zorro explained and wished that Robin can understand.

"I am alright now, thanks for your concern, Zorro." Robin hugged Zorro in return for thanking him.

* * *

When everyone saw Zorro and Robin hugging, they all knew the problem was solved. Now Robin and Zorro's problem was solved, Nami started to think of her problem again.

_When the ship reached the land, Sanji would plunge in land to search for girls that would pleased him._

_Why does he doing this all the time?_

_Crowded with girls that all were pleasing him making him go on cloud nine._

_Drinking Sake and beer with the girls in the pub was a must._

_She must stop him from doing so._

The ship had reached land. Everyone was preparing to land, throwing the anchor into the waters, securing the ship in the shallow water.

Sanji was the first to jump off the ship to shop for the food supply and also looking for pretty girls in this town. Nami was following closely behind.

The Straw hat pirates had landed on the busy town of manufacturing ands repairing of ship. Luffy wanted his ship to look new again therefore he decided to give this town a visit as there ship was way beyond repair and the ship managed to sail was a miracle.

* * *

Luffy stepped into the land and shouted "I want to see the manager of the ship company, where is he?" hoping that someone would direct him to the office. But stares on him, mouth widely opened and the residents living there were shaking their heads. He became the centre of attraction with his straight and forward question.

A kind beggar who had a stench of decomposing smell came forward. Tapping his walking stick to reach Luffy, everyone who saw him coming, were nowhere to be found as they hated the smell coming from his body. Tapping and swinging the walking stick left to right, right to left, so that he knew there was any obstacle in front of him.

"Young man, you are looking for Ice, you have to sit the small boat carrier to the opposite town which is his factory and you will find him there." The blind old begger walked away after he had finished his talking with Luffy.

"Thank you old and blind beggar." Luffy shouted on top of his voice thanking him on the directions he had given to him.

"Let's go and find him." Luffy told his remaining members to follow him.

Robin anchored herself towards Zorro as they were following Luffy, they were inseparable and they went to everywhere together. The others boys saw the loving pair, they all shook their head and walked in front and along with Luffy as they did not want to the mushy words going and ringing into their eardrums.

* * *

After lots of fear in her face. Sanji and Nami recognized that something was wrong and had to inform others about it about Robin's strange behaviour. 


End file.
